One Hundred Words
by Neonz
Summary: *NEWLY REVAMPED!* In this series of individually-readable, non-connected drabbles, office life post-Dual Destinies is explored. Each drabble will be exactly 100 words. Expect a wide variety of genres and themes, a main-character focus, and a lot of fluff. *Suggestions and prompts are welcomed!* Update schedule TBA. NO SoJ SPOILERS!
1. Introduction

Hello (once again)!

I have decided to return to this drabble series on a fresh slate. A lot of readers commented that my original goal for the series – to have a series of individually readable but connected drabbles – wasn't panning out very well. They were too interconnected to be individually readable, and came out as more of a very choppy story.

I've decided to drop the plot all together and focus solely on fun tiny drabbles. Some are old, some are new.

Please feel free to drop me a prompt word or idea, and I will try to incorporate it!


	2. Props

Phoenix rummaged through the office's storage closet, a frown set on his face. "Hey guys? Want to give me a hand here?"

Apollo and Athena stood, curiously making their way over. "What are you looking for, boss?" Athena asked.

"Trucy forgot a few things for her show tonight. I might need help getting them to the taxi – oh, here they are!" Phoenix lugged out three very large, very real car tires and grunted as he piled them to the side.

Widget flashed yellow. Athena stared. "What kind of magic is she doing?!"

Apollo sighed. "I've learned not to question it…"


	3. Cords of Steel

"Boss?"

"Yes, Athena?"

"Booooss?!"

"…Yes, Athena?"

"BOSS!"

Phoenix opened the bathroom door and walked back into the agency's main area, where Athena was smugly at her desk. Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes, Athena?"

Athena wasn't even looking at Phoenix, but rather smirked at the desk across from hers. "How was that, Apollo?"

"Inefficient," Apollo said without looking over. "Your cords of steel should have been able to call him in one try."

Athena pouted, then stood and started shooing Phoenix away. "Go on! Out!"

"…What?!"

Athena ran back to her desk once Phoenix was back in the bathroom. "BOOOOOSSS!"


	4. Poker Face

Phoenix and Apollo flipped over their hands. Athena quirked a brow. "Boss, why did you bet half of your chips on a six-high?"

"…I always thought I was good at bluffing…"

Apollo rubbed his bracelet and smirked, easily winning the third round in a row. "I'd say what's giving you away, but I'm pretty happy with my position at the moment."

Athena shuffled the cards together and dealt them out. After an uneventful pre-flop bet, Athena flipped over the next three cards. Widget promptly flashed green.

Phoenix and Apollo glanced at each other, then – much to Athena's dismay – simultaneously folded.


	5. Specialization

"This is the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix Wright speaking."

Apollo and Athena watched in excitement as Phoenix nodded into the phone. "You require a lawyer?" Apollo and Athena exchanged grins, but Phoenix's face fell. "O-oh, actually we specialize in _criminal _law, but…" Phoenix covered the mouthpiece and turned to his employees. "…either of you want to take on a divorce settlement?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. Athena frowned. "I… guess I don't have anything better to do?"

Phoenix hung up the phone with a sigh. "I know what you can do: work on our advertising."


	6. Sick, Pt 1

Apollo, still in bed, groggily dialed the office. His head pounded, his throat ached, and his sinuses were set to explode. After a horribly restless night, he had no choice:

"Running behind, Apollo?"

"Uh, hi Mr. Wright," his voice was nasally and scratchy. "S-sorry. I'm calling in sick. I feel awful."

"Hm. Hold on."

Apollo quirked a brow as the line went silent. Then –

"Hey Apollo! Trying to skip work, huh?"

"Athena? …Seriously? I'm sick."

"Say that again? I'm trying to read your emotions."

"Uh… I-I-I'm - " he broke into a coughing fit.

"Pretty sure he's actually sick, Boss!"


	7. Magic Panties

"Polly, will you help me with a magic trick?" Trucy asked him eagerly. "It needs to be perfect for my show tonight!"

Apollo grinned. "Yeah, sure thing. I could use a break from watering Charley."

Trucy gestured him over to the couch and presented him with a familiar pair of blue underpants. "Okay! Now, I need you to reach into my magic panties."

"Um… okay."

"Deeper Apollo! Deeper into my panties!"

Apollo flushed and glanced sideways at Phoenix, who quirked an eyebrow. "…I don't think I can go any deeper…"

Phoenix smirked. "You just need some more experience, Apollo."

"…H-hey!"


	8. Case Files

Apollo siphoned through the old case files on his desk, his head resting on one hand. "Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't find the case file from when you defended Juniper."

"Huh?" Athena craned her neck to look over. "What are you talking about? That was my first case, so you helped me with the filing afterwards!"

"Oh, sorry, I meant the second time you defended Juniper: the bombing incident."

"Oh!" Athena played with her earring as she thought back. "Well, you weren't there to help me, so…"

Apollo rubbed his forehead and sighed. "So that case file doesn't exist. Of course…"


	9. Wakey Wakey

Apollo groggily stirred, slowly prying his eyes open despite his body's protests. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a groan.

A gentle thud caught Apollo's attention, and he looked to find a cup of coffee on the table beside him. With a start, Apollo remembered where he was, and indeed Phoenix chuckled as Apollo turned wide eyes on him. "I-I'm sorry!" Apollo loudly apologized. "Uh - "

"I would've understood if you called in sick." Phoenix shook his head. "Athena made coffee. I'm gonna bet you'll need it." Apollo blushed as his boss grinned and walked away.


	10. Showtime!

"Can I have a volunteer?!" Trucy called into the swarm of onlookers gathered around the stage. Somewhere in the crowd, Apollo took a step backward and Athena laughed.

Trucy lured a young woman onto the stage. "Okay ma'am, look into my magic panties!"

The woman reached in, but came out fruitless. "There's nothing in here!"

"Hmm?" Trucy asked with a smile. "Let me see!" Trucy reached in and somehow pulled out several tires.

The crowd cheered wildly. Athena watched Apollo, who was beaming at the stage. She could feel a strong change in his emotions – a surge of overwhelming pride.


	11. Theorizing

"You came!" Trucy cheered, running toward Apollo and Athena.

"Of course!" Athena smiled. "You were amazing up there!"

Apollo smirked. "Thanks to our practicing, right Trucy?"

"Don't take credit, Apollo!" Athena scolded as Widget flashed red.

Trucy giggled. "Polly helped a lot!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks!"

Athena smiled, but was intrigued by the emotions she was sensing. Their relationship was so… _platonic. _It was odd to see a boy and girl so close with zero romantic tension; she almost exclusively saw this in –

"Athena? …What are you thinking about?" Apollo asked suspiciously.

"…N-nothing!"

"**Just theorizing," **said Widget.


	12. Puzzle

Apollo viewed each of his cases like a giant puzzle. Some pieces fit perfectly, and everybody could see a bit of the finished picture in them. Some pieces had to be rotated and aligned before they would fit in. Some pieces were so abstract that he was the only person who realized they were a part of the same puzzle, and those were the ones that he had to fight for.

But what if all of the pieces were so disjointed that he had no idea where even the corner pieces were? Apollo wished he had a box to reference…


	13. Teamwork

"I left the train station at seven am sharp! So you see, my alibi is airtight!"

Phoenix surveyed the evidence at his disposal – among them, a train ticket for a departure at seven _pm._ He glanced to his left and right, but Athena and Apollo were already wearing confident grins.

Three arms simultaneously came down in front of the witness.

"_OBJECTION!"_

Apollo quickly took the lead to point out the time discrepancy. Athena followed up with evidence. Phoenix mused over how nice it was to have his entire team working on a case without anyone being a suspect in it.


End file.
